The Right Way
by ViciousXxXVim
Summary: As Hawke went to hit him again, he grabbed her, pulling her into him, right hand entangling in her curled onyx hair. "Do it the right way, then..." "For freedom." (Pairings: One-sided Anders / (F) Hawke; Mention of Sebastian / (F) Hawke) (Warnings: SPOLIER/Character Death)


__**The Right Way** by): _Kiowa L. (Vim)___

(Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon Age characters or the games itself.)  
>(<span>Pairing:<span> One-sided _Anders / (F) Hawke_; Mention of_Sebastian / (F)_ Hawke)  
>(<span>Warnings:<span> **SPOLIER/CharacterDeath**)  
>(<span>AN: Etality is my female mage Hawke and the scene takes place towards the end of the game after Anders destroys the Chantry and Hawke has to make the decision on what to do.)  
>(<span>Summary:<span> _As Hawke went to hit him again, he grabbed her, pulling her into him, right hand entangling in her black curled hair. "Do it the right way, then..." "For freedom."_)

_**The Right Way**_

He could not fathom why her tears tore him apart._"We'll lead a revolution together, you and I." _Etality's words on that day are what gave Anders the drive to keep on going. Occasionally they'd share a rare drink together, much to Justice's disapproval, the cheer being;_"To freedom!"_

She never questioned him… not until the day he asked the Champion to distract the Grand Cleric. All Etality wanted was an answer… and he refused to give one. That's the only thing she had asked of him… But he panicked with a disturbingly calm rage coating over his every word,_"I thought you trusted me." _The only other time he ever spoke to her like that was when they first met when she so timidly told him that she didn't want him to think about her romantically._"Why does everyone want to control my thoughts?"_

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Her bloodstained hands covered her eyes as tears came out quicker, rushed. She tried to take a step, whether it was forward or back, Anders could not tell, but she ended up falling to her knees with Sebastian quickly at her side.

"I've got you, love." The man whispered in her ear. Anders hated him. Took the one woman he had wanted and married her on what the mage believed was a whim.

"You can kill me. The sooner I die… the sooner my name lives on to inspire generations." Her dark auburn eyes looked up at Anders… broken and bloodshot. "Why? We could have found another way! A way that was right!" Etality's voice cracked as she screamed at him, and he felt his heart churn painfully. She stood up swiftly, shaking as Sebastian held onto her until she got her footing. Before Anders had realized she was even in front of him, a sharp pain shot through his face. She had slapped him. **How could you**, were the words that dripped off her fingertips.

As Hawke went to hit him again, he grabbed her, pulling her into him, right hand entangling in her curled onyx hair. "Do it the right way, then." The mage whispered, chin resting atop her head. "You've already sided with the mages… you can fix this and make it worth fighting for. It won't be survival… it'll be freedom."

"For freedom." She mumbled her breathing uneven from her earlier sobs.

As he loosened his hold, Anders placed a feather-light kiss upon her forehead. Looking the Starkhaven Prince in the eye he felt envious as he whispered, "Don't you dare ever hurt her." Sebastian's sapphire eyes narrowed, a firm nod in understanding following shortly after. "Don't forget me."

A choked sob escaped her throat, "Never." Her quiet promise echoed through him.

He breathed in shakily as the sound of her knife being unsheathed reached his ears.

The knife was quick, and it went deep. She quickened his death as she sent a spell of spirit bolt through the weapon. "You're the inspiration for every mage." She cried, "Your name is what I'll always be fighting for."

Anders smiled weakly, his body giving into the darkness, hands tightly grasping her arms just to hold on a little longer. A shaky hand touched her face, thumb rubbing gently against the darkly tanned flesh, "I love you."

"I love you, too… my friend." The words were not as disappointing as he thought they'd be as he faded away in her arms…

* * *

><p>My name is Kiowa and I am a writer of poetry, fanfiction, and short stories.<p>

Please feel free to check out my other accounts at:

Booksie : **Vim**

deviantart : **insane-slightly-so**

Elfwood : **vim**

FanFiction : **ViciousXxXVim**

fictionpress : **IAmVim**

ficwad : **Unable_to_Speak**

livejournal : **leovim**

StoryMash : **KiowaVim**


End file.
